Mandy Sheer
Summary Mandy Sheer is the master of Antoinette and Jane Core. She is also their very own grandmother, and the mother of Jeremiah Core (aka Mozart Sanderson in his new life). She is, hands down, Conniving Puffin's single most evil character. Due to a very small squabble, she remorselessly murdered a man because he was old. She murdered both her sons, and then hypnotized her grandchildren to resurrect her when she was inevitably killed by her daughter-in-law. Later in season five, it was revealed that she was using her granddaughters as a means to an end, and she brutally murdered them both. She then shoved Mildred Mayor into her robot, and shoved her out the window. She apparently knows a LOT about the history between her family, and Mildred's, but keeps quiet, as she says that it's too gruesome for even her to speak of. The root of all of her evilness is due to the fact that Po McWince locked her mother's soul inside of Mandy's, so that someone could contain the TRUE evil of Susanne. Later revealed to be all apart of Po's grand plan for villainous chaos, but still. Mandy was deeply corrupted by her mother, but after Susanne's soul fled HER soul, Mandy began to reform. Personality Mandy is an evil woman. She had virtually zero love for anyone, or anything. She murdered her whole family. The reason for her being evil is likely there, but it has yet to be officially revealed. Mandy kills everyone she looks at. Later in the series, she has reformed, but still has extremely villainous tendencies. Biography Early Life Childhood Mandy Sheer was born in 1897 to Susanne and Phillip Sheer. She was raised in a great home, and on her 5th Birthday, when she called her parents downstairs to celebrate, Susanne accidentally tripped Phillip, who tumbled down the stairs, and hurt himself terribly. Susanne realizes that he is dead. Mandy walks in, and Susanne blames it on the people who wronged her in her childhood, the mayors. Specifically, the current mayor at the time, Mayor Cody (Mildred's Great Great Grandfather). Mandy grows up simply remembering that her "great grandpa evicted Susanne, and murdered Phillip", whilst Susanne's lie reintroduces her into the world of vengeance, for the first real time since her childhood. At the age of 10, Susanne has now gone fully fledged insane and extremely evil, and Mandy is raised by a black widow who murders all she meets. One day, during an argument, Mandy disobeys Susanne, and Susanne disowns her. Mandy runs away, and is taken in by Po, a man who taught her alchemy from then on out. Po's Mission was enacted. He was secretively Susanne McWince's father, and right after Susanne disobeyed Mandy, Po apologized, and compressed Susanne into a soul, which he locked away until the rest of his plan was to begin. Early Adulthood She grew up, and learned that Po was keeping secrets from her. Suddenly, Po revealed that he was only training her to contain her extremely evil mother's soul, as he didn't kill, and somebody strong had to contain it. This immediately corrupted Mandy, and she left angered, and forcibly married a weak man known as Bill Core. She never changed her last name. Wanting villainous heirs, Mandy forced Bill to have sons with her. Kyle and Jeremiah. Mandy began to use her immense power to create many spells, alchemic objects, and powers, holding Bill hostage as her servant in her gigantic mansion. She began researching an object known as a Singularity Fragment, a contained piece of the center of a black hole, which if abused alchemically, could lead to ultimate evil power. Later Adulthood Her children grew up, and to her dismay, never became the evil villains she'd so dearly hoped they would. Jeremiah in fact kept on ending her evil plans and literally saving the world. Kyle had married, and had a boy named Jim. Angered at him being a failure to her, Mandy murdered Kyle's wife, erased the memories of him and his son, and forced Jim onto the streets. He would later grow up and work for Mildred Mayor. Jeremiah's family was also getting larger. His wife, Marina Jensen, had just given birth to a girl named Jane. Mandy knew that things were getting bad. Her plans for literal world domination were fading. She needed help... To become a God Alchemist. She returned to Po after the 38 years since she'd seen him. She asked for his help to become a God, and he denied it. He then said he'd created a weapon known as a Professional Disabling Gun, for this exact occasion, so he could end her before her evil plans. He said it was for disabling, as he doesn't kill. Mandy snatched the gun from him, slapped him, and then ran home, telling everyone whom she ever came in contact with, that SHE created the gun. She's a boaster. The collective insanity of failing plans, lack of God rank, and the futile desperation over wanting her Singularity Fragment, led to her modding a blue jewel into an alchemic device she named a Hypnotic Amulet. Marina had just given birth to a second girl known as Antoinette. Mandy began plotting. Several years later, Mandy was about to enact The Kinship Slaughter, but wanted to know why Susanne was so evil. So she pulled out a "Po Remote", which she stole from Po, allowing her to control him. He told her that her grandpa was framed by another family. Mandy reveals that someone IS actually in the grave which she mourns. She tells Po that her mother forces her to lie. Her mother makes her go up to graves to "fake mourn" them, just to convince people that she has emotions. But in reality, Mandy really DOES want to mourn her poor dead father, but her mother's soul tended to suck out her emotions. She tells Po to tell her WHO THIS TERRIBLE FRAMING FAMILY WAS. Po explained his whole backstory with them, and in short, The McWince Framing. Po then warned Mandy of a prophecy, but she ignored him, and absorbed the Po Remote, allowing her to have complete control over him. She then banished him to China, leaving him frozen. The Grand Master Heinous Plan After a few years of plotting, Mandy had it. The grandest grand plan anyone had ever created. She would build a Time Machine, and go to the future, where they had all of the futuristic technology, which she could use for extreme evil. She got to work. She robbed a few ingredients from nearby landmarks, and had just finished. She began muttering over her plans and obsessing over the singularity fragment. Bill overheard this, and now knew of her futuristic plans. Knowing Jeremiah was the only hero in the family, he bolted to Marina's House, and using Mandy's Soul Syringe to suck Jeremiah's consciousness out of his sleeping body. Kyle was staying over at his house as well. Marina was the only one awake. Bill snuck out with Jeremiah's soul. He dashed into the time machine when Mandy wasn't looking, and warped into the future, right as someone in the city was pregnant. Bill didn't know much, but he knew that a soul could only flourish if it began in the womb. He injected it into David's girlfriend, later revealed to be Mildred Mayor. Suddenly, a creepy woman watching from the corner of the room jumped out at him, and Bill ran into the time machine. The Kinship Slaughtering Returning to the present, Bill saw Mandy shaking her head, Alchemic Sword in her hand. She beheaded him, but kept his head conscious, in an act of torture. Enraged, Mandy ran with Bill's head to Marina's house, and even though she knew her son had no soul, she shot him. And she shot Kyle as well. She then dashed into Jane and Antoinette's bedroom, and used her Hypnotic Amulet on them, giving them all of the plans, and telling them to bring her to the future. Mandy knew she was to die soon. Mandy gave Antoinette her amulet, and Jane the rights to her mansion. Mandy then walked out into the living room, and Marina shot her brutally. Marina temporarily left the room, and Bill watched from Mandy's purse, as a strange wavy haired man walked into the room and grabbed Mandy's nearly dead body. This was Jamison from the future, sent by Antoinette and Jane to fulfill the time travelling plans. Jane and Antoinette (adult versions) were also in the past, and sneakily dumped Mandy's body in Marina's freezer, using alchemy to set it to cryogenic, and then locked the fridge tightly, hiding her body for fifty years, at which point she was found in Season Four, and released. Season Four Grandchildren Antoinette and Jane (at some point) actually forgot their initial plans to resurrect her, but were reminded in season four. Then they used Mandy's plans for a time machine, and traveled back to save her right before she died. They cryogenically froze her for 50 years, and then pulled her out into the 21st century. Mandy instantly rejoiced with her hypnotized granddaughters, and then she murdered her grandson-in-law and his father. She laughs at pain, and she has been plotting to assassinate the mayor for DECADES. Season Five Now in the 21st century, she talks with Jane and Antoinette about some things. They ask what they should do first, and Mandy takes them to a mysterious grave, mourning it. Then, Jane and Antoinette took Mandy to Mildred's Office, hoping for Mandy's approval in them having total city control. Mandy was pleased, and wanted to relax, as she now owned the city. Jane and Antoinette then murdered Mildred and her new robot, and Mandy's command. They shoved them out the window. Jane and Antoinette did a few other tasks for her, and they found a prototype of Mildred's SECOND robot. Jane and Antoinette were not pleased. They wished to wreak havoc. They attempted to hypnotize Mandy. Mandy laughs. The amulet wouldn't work. MANDY created it. Mandy then grabbed the amulet. She then shoved Jane and Antoinette out the window, killing both of them. Mandy is now disguised as Mildred, and nobody suspects a thing. Suddenly, Mildred (revealed to be a ghost possessing kitchen appliances (see her page on the wiki to find out how and why)) and Mozart bust down the door, and Mandy sighs. She tries hypnotizing Mozart, but Mildred's ghost sticks the amulet in her microwave. Mandy (still disguised as Mildred) then warps out of the tower. Mildred goes hunting for her. Mandy is prepped. She uses a baseball bat to destroy all of Mildred's pieces... Except for the toaster, which gets away. Mandy is enraged. She then turns back into her original form, and chases Mozart to the Fourth Wall, where he wants to meet with an emulated spirit of his father. He locks Mandy out with what little alchemy he knows of. Mandy eventually finds a way in, and overhears Bill discuss everything with Mozart. Then Mandy chases him out. Mandy chases him down, and ties him up in Jane's lab. She brings in what's left of Mildred, and she and the Mayor, get into a cat fight about whose family is the good guys. Neither win. Mandy then reveals the biggest thing ever: Mildred is Mozart's mother. The second one. David's ex-girlfriend. Mildred freaks out at Mandy, and Mandy flees. Mildred sobs, and confesses to Mozart. Then Mandy returns with a gigantic tank, and runs over toaster mayor. One final gear flings out of the toaster as it is being crushed, and it slices off Mozart's restraints. Mozart jumps up, grabs a stick of dynamite, and nukes Jane's entire mansion with Mandy inside. It is likely she alchemically teleported out, just as it collapsed in on her. Season Six Messing With Mozart Mandy then flies out of the wreckage with a jetpack, and angrily flies down towards Mozart. She crashes, and upon closer inspection, Mozart realizes that this isn't her. It is a fake. Mozart looks in the corner of his eye, and spots a second jetpack, landing, with Mandy on it. He chases her. She holds a gun to his head, and after threatening her, Mozart is shot... Or at least he was supposed to be. Mandy fired the bullet, but Mozart ducked, and the bullet ricocheted into Mandy's face, knocking her back. Mozart sighed, and went home to take a nap. He walked into his house, and he saw something strange the Fourth Wall symbol, on Marina's wall. And then it hit him. Everything that has happened since he escaped Jane's Mansion's explosion, has been a fiction devised by Mandy. Mozart dies, and escapes. He then pops out at Antoinette's Wreckage, and sees Mandy in the distance. Mozart spots Mandy's Professional Disabling Gun, a gun that can disable/kill Mandy, which she accidentally dropped. Mozart ponders over Alchemic Ranks, grabs it, sees Mandy monologue about her Singularity Fragment, shoots Mandy, and grabs her to interrogate her. He knocks her out, wraps a belt around her, and pins her to Marina's couch, as he asks how she survived the explosion, and how she sent him to the fourth wall. Mandy states that she simply warped out of the cave-in of Jane's lab, and that before she grabbed the tank, Mandy modded Jane's front door to act as a Fourth Wall portal, sending him into HER creation... An identical copy of the city. Mozart drops the gun and talks to her. The mysterious woman who surprised Bill, has been constantly watching their every move, and hiding in the corner of rooms that they are in, spying on them, absorbing all of the details. Her identity is still totally unknown. Mandy says she'll keep Mozart alive to suffer, and then she insults her son, before fleeing the room to take over the city once and for all. Hardcore Antics Mandy begins by instantaneously rebuilding the Mayor's Tower. She then poses as Mildred (again) and takes control of the whole city. She then brings in multiple renditions of Mildred's Robot, and begins to alchemically combine them, to create a sort of "super robot", which can follow her commands, and create OTHER robots, which can do virtually anything. Mandy begins to monologue again. She explains to herself her whole plan so far, and then she begins to marvel over world domination, fantasizing about her singularity fragment again. Mozart then systematically attempts to assassinate Mandy, and in the process, loses the Pro Killer Gun. Mandy cuts wires, replaces glass, and easily keeps him out. It is later revealed that she was modding Mildred's robot plans, creating a gigantic "Super Robot" which is capable of creating more robots, all extremely powerful, and under her control. After Mozart tried stopping her again, Mandy just decided to unleash her robots, telling them to gather parts from Jane and Antoinette's mansions, to build a gigantic supermassive mansion, right in the middle of the city. They finished it very fast. Mandy ordered a few smaller robots to chase after Mozart, and she began her malevolent rule over the city, as she began turning everything red. Season Seven Preparations Noticing that her robot was glowing bright white, Mandy walked over to her mansion and heard it speaking with Mildred's voice, to who were apparently the previous mayors of the city. Mandy was prepared for this. She knew that Mildred's robot had soul tethering properties. She knew it to be only a matter of time before Mildred and her ancestors' souls were yanked from The Zeroth Dimension and plopped into the robots. Mandy was prepared. Mandy ranted about how none of the battling between their families is REALLY her fault, and then she sticks a chip inside of Mildred, causing Mildred's soul to be trapped inside of the robot, helpless to do anything but watch in abject terror. All of the other mayors too, were trapped in their respective miniature robots. Mandy orders them to use a strand of Antoinette's DNA to reopen the limbo portal, and blast Mozart down into deep limbo. They do. And Mandy's plans begin. Finally. The Great Puffin Plight Phase One Mandy begins by alchemically putting up walls all around the city, enclosing it, and trapping the inhabitants. The angered civilians then surround the Mayor's Tower, awaiting an explanation, but a huge cage drops on all of the city's inhabitants, locking them up. Mandy smiles. Phase Two Mandy blows apart Jane's tunnels (which go across the whole city), causing the entire city to collapse in on itself, levelling ALL of it. Mandy, however, creates an alchemic bubble, capturing the entire county area in it. She then proceeds to flood the bubble, keeping all but the cage with civilians, sunk. The cage floats. The US Army gets involved, but the bubble absorbs their tanks, killing the soldiers. Phase Three Mandy kidnaps the US President, and holds him for ransom, trying to get the world to come to her death city. Phase Four To further encourage the world to bow down to her at her city, she melts the poles and nukes South America to bits. Now people show up. And Mandy is prepared to do her worst on Earth. Phase Five Mandy jails the world's population, and then nukes the entire Earth, leaving her bubble floating in space. Aftermath Mandy goes back home to prepare her torture room for the millions/billions of people in her cages. She is going to destroy all of them. Mandy checks off the final things on her evil plan's list, and is pleased with herself. Mandy then blows up her recent rendition of the fourth wall, and becomes a sixth dimensional being. Mandy then individually cages every human in existence, preparing to torture them. Mandy laughs her head off, and abuses her power irrationally. So irrationally in fact, that she sends lighting all over the place, torturing the people. One bolt misses the people she's striking, and it flings right into her torturing room, reflecting into a death ray, and shooting out of it with an alarming amount energy, then being attracted to the nearby Hub Bot containing Mildred's soul... This totally fries the hack chip, and Mildred launches the robot at Mandy, tackling her to the ground with the combined alchemic power of four souls and an extremely powerful robot. Mildred explains how Mandy is done for, the mayors will rebuild the world, and how deep limbo will fit her. Mildred sends her there. Mozart then comes to the realization that in deep limbo, all are equal. He snags Mandy's powers while she's weak, and uses them to warp into Limbo, awaiting Mildred's portal. She opens it. He comes through. Mildred begins to disintegrate without Mandy's alchemy to sustain her. She tells Mozart she loves him, and she disintegrates back into the 0th dimension, leaving Mozart and her family with the city, and Mandy in deep limbo... But not for long. Mandy realizes that she must contact her teacher, Po. He has been vacationing in China for awhile, and she needs to control him. He is 9th dimensional, and can conjure portals, so if he were telepathy hypnotized by Mandy Sheer, he could pull her from deep limbo. She begins to control him. Season Eight Controlling Po using the remote in her soul (which led to Susanne further corrupting her), Mandy brings him into the city. He knocks away Mozart, and opens Deep Limbo to let Mandy out. She snaps Po apart, and flies after Mozart. She flashes back to when she was being taught by Po, and how she was just a little girl. Mandy then chases Mozart across the city, and into her torturing room. He hides, but she finds him and throws him into a chainsaw, bleeding him out. And in a last ditch effort to save the world, Mozart used up the power in his soul, and what little alchemy he knew, to look into Mandy's eyes, and CRUSH her soul. He then kicks her body off into a vat of acetic acid, burning her apart. Mozart then dies too, and they are both in the 0th dimension. Suddenly, Mandy's body rises, burnt, from the acid. The body walks into the town, and morphs into Susanne, who was released upon Mozart crushing apart Mandy's soul, which contained Susanne's. Season Nine Still being tortured in The Zeroth Dimension, the family remains terrified. Suddenly, Mandy is pulled from the zeroth dimension by Susanne McWince, via swapping souls with Veronica DeBraeden. This makes the mysterious 0th dimension woman furious, and she lashes out at everybody. Soon later, Jane Core is soul swapped with Susanne McWince, and then Jane and Mandy proceed to soul swap more people. Antoinette Core is soul swapped with Allison DeBraeden, David Sanderson is soul swapped with Sierra DeBraeden, and Jamison Sanderson is soul swapped with Lisa DeBraeden. Mandy apologizes to the foursome, blaming it on being corrupted. They all accept, and make their move on Beatrice Mayor. Mandy is still evil, as the remote and Susanne had led to her near-permeant corruption. Season Ten Mandy throws Marina out the window, out of revenge for almost shooting her to death. They all continue to fight, and right after Mandy drops C4's all over the place, Bill, Kyle, and Mildred, take parachutes out the window, as Jamison, Mandy, and Antoinette run out the front door. This leaves Beatrice and Jane inside, as the entire tower violently erupts, again. All of the heroes and villains rendezvous on the city field, and they continue to fight. Mandy immediately shoots Kyle and Bill to death. Antoinette then burned the resurrection book, which angered Jamison. Mandy was about to execute Mildred, and Jamison tackled his wife and Mandy, telling them that Mandy would betray them all again. Mildred slipped away. Mandy then loses it at Jamison, and reveals that she hates he and Charles so much, because of something GINGER did to her. Mandy tries to kill Jamison after a brutal roast, but Antoinette saves her husband and flips Mandy's gun on her, causing her to shoot her own brains out. Jamison and Antoinette plan to have a small family, but Mildred stabs Jamison to death, leaving only Mildred and Antoinette alive. Antoinette makes a speech and cries over her dead husband, while Mildred attempts to lock her away for her crimes. Season Eleven Mandy is constantly seen in flashbacks by Antoinette. Season Twelve Mandy is found in The Zeroth Dimension, having alchemically jailed all of the heroes. Mildred enters, yanks Mozart out, and Mandy bars the portal before it can close. They all wait for Mozart. Mandy is going to make him evil. She stuffs a purple ball down his throat, and he loses emotions. Mandy takes him back to her mansion, and The Evil Puffin Meet And Greet From Hell begins. After that, The Ginger Busting Plan is set into action. Season Thirteen Most of this season is spent dealing with The Ginger Busting Plan. Season Fourteen After the plan was sort of successful, all people involved (neglecting Mozart) were hospitalized. Mandy, Jamison, and Marina, all were sucked into the Queen Opposoul, and were later flushed into the zeroth dimension by Po. Appearance Mandy has the trademark Conniving Puffin face, arms, and colours (or lack thereof). She has highlighted brown hair, and wears a very long dress. Her hair is rather short, and shaped a bit oddly. She is voiced by Apple's text-to-speech voice, Moira. Powers Being an Expert Alchemist, Antoinette has plenty of powers and special abilities: * Teleportation - Mandy can disappear in a puff of smoke, or even just instantly vanish, warping her to anywhere in the world (or possibly even the universe) she'd like, instantaneously. * High Level Spell Creation - Mandy is extraordinarily great at creating customized alchemic spells, some which can exceed that of this dimension. * Spell Usage - Mandy can preform any spell/ritual she sets her mind to. * Dimensional Access - She can interact with all of the other dimensions, with surprisingly high amounts of accessibility. * Alchemic Artifact Creation - She can also create many objects which are alchemic, allowing for shortcuts to be taken when carrying out alchemic tasks. This also allows for lower ranks to use certain alchemic artifacts, without having the rank required to normally use such power. * Telekinesis - Mandy can move things with her mind, at will. She can shatter things, lift things, control minds, alter spirits, etc. * Flight - Mandy can fly. * Invisibility - She can also become invisible. * Shape Shifting - Mandy can change her appearance. * Immortality - Mandy does not die. ** Does Not Age - Due to her Alchemic Rank, Mandy does not physically age. At all. ** Total Invincibility - Mandy does not get injured, period. She is immune to all physical and mental illnesses as well. * Freezing Time - Mandy can temporarily freeze time. * Spiritual Interaction - Mandy can alter the spiritual force of any being, albeit with certain limits. * Superhuman Strength - Mandy is extremely physically strong, and can throw anybody, move heavy things, and punch, break, snap, any and everything. Mandy is an unfathomably omnipotent character in the series, currently not being beat out by ANYBODY. Weaknesses * Professional Disabling Gun - This gun of her own creation, can disable and kill her. * Mildred's Robot - When mutated into its "hub" form, it is capable of locking Mandy down, and temporarily containing her, even if she's in a higher dimension. * God Alchemists - Without too much effort, God Alchemists can defeat her ** Po McWince - Po is a God alchemist, who can easily trump her. Deaths & Resurrections * Birth - Born in the late 1800s, and taken in by Po McWince. * Death (sort of) - Shot to near-death by Marina Jensen. * Preservation - Cryogenically frozen in Marina's freezer for 50 years. * Resurrection - Brought out of her preserved state by Antoinette Core. * Death - Soul crushed apart by Mozart Sanderson, and then body kicked into acetic acid vat. * Resurrection - Soul swapped and rehabilitated by Susanne McWince, for Veronica DeBraeden. * Death - Antoinette flips Mandy's gun on her, right as she shoots, causing Mandy's brain to explode. * Resurrection - Pulls herself through Roberta's Zeroth Dimension Portal. * Death - Flushed into the zeroth dimension by Po McWince. Trivia * Mandy is the only character with the Professional Alchemic Rank. Category:Characters